14th Ohio Battery
14th Ohio Independent Battery was an artillery battery that served in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The battery was organized in Cleveland, Ohio and mustered in September 10, 1861 for a three-year enlistment under Captain Jerome B. Burrows. On December 9, 1864 Captain William Cary Myers became commander of the Battery and was with the unit until it mustered out of service in August 1865. The battery was attached to 1st Brigade, 4th Division, Army of the Tennessee, to April 1862. Artillery, 1st Division, Army of the Tennessee, to July 1862. Artillery, 1st Division, District of Jackson, Tennessee, to November 1862. Artillery, District of Jackson, Tennessee, XIII Corps, Department of the Tennessee, to December 1862. Artillery, District of Jackson, Tennessee, XVI Corps, to March 1863. Artillery, 3rd Division, XVI Corps, to June 1863. District of Corinth, Mississippi, 2nd Division, XVI Corps, to January 1864. Artillery, 4th Division, XVI Corps, to September 1864. Artillery, 1st Division, XVII Corps, to November 1864. Artillery Post, Nashville, Tennessee, to November 1864. Artillery, 7th Division, Wilson's Cavalry Corps, Military Division Mississippi, to February 1865. Artillery, 1st Cavalry Division, Department of the Gulf, to June 1865. Department of Mississippi, to July 1865. The 14th Ohio Battery mustered out of service on August 11, 1865. Detailed service Moved to Camp Dennison, Ohio, January 1, 1862, and to St. Louis, Mo., February 9; then to Cairo, Ill., and to Paducah, Ky., February 13. Battle of Shiloh, April 6–7, 1862. Advance on and siege of Corinth, Miss., April 29-May 30. March to Jackson, Tenn., and duty there until June 2, 1863. Moved to Corinth, Miss., and duty there until November 2, 1863. Moved to Lynnville, Tenn., and duty there until March 13, 1864. Reenlisted January 1, 1864. Atlanta Campaign May 1-September 8, 1864. Demonstrations on Resaca May 8–13. Sugar Valley, near Resaca, May 9. Near Resaca May 13. Battle of Resaca May 14–15. Advance on Dallas May 18–25. Operations on line of Pumpkin Vine Creek and battles about Dallas, New Hope Church, and Allatoona Hills May 25-June 5. Operations about Marietta and against Kennesaw Mountain June 10-July 2. Assault on Kennesaw Mountain June 27. Nickajack Creek July 2–5. Ruff's Mills July 3–4. Chattahoochie River July 6–17. Battle of Atlanta July 22. Siege of Atlanta July 22-August 25. Flank movement on Jonesboro August 25–30. Battle of Jonesboro August 31-September 1. Lovejoy's Station September 2–6. Pursuit of Hood into Alabama October 3–26. Ordered to Nashville, Tenn., October 24. Battle of Nashville December 15–16. Pursuit of Hood to the Tennessee River December 17–28. Hollow Tree Gap and Franklin December 17. West Harpeth River December 17. Richland Creek December 24. Sugar Creek, Pulaski, December 25–26. Moved to Huntsville, Ala., then to Eastport, Miss, and duty there until February 6. Ordered to New Orleans, La. and duty there until April. Moved to Mobile Bay April 3–7. March to Greenville, Ala., April 18–22; then to Eufala April 24–27, and to Montgomery May 5. March to Columbus, Miss., May 11–21, and duty there until July 27. Casualties The battery lost a total of 49 men during service; 11 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 1 officer and 37 enlisted men died due to disease. Commanders * Captain Jerome B. Burrows * Captain William Cary Myers See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Dyer, Frederick H. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 14th Ohio Battery by Larry Stevens Category:Military units and formations established in 1861 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments Category:Artillery units and formations of the American Civil War